Once in the Eyes of Five
by Grimmjow-san
Summary: Grimmjow was once a werepanther owned by the government. What will happen when he finds new family and friends? Up to you to find out! AU, OOC, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**My first story, hope you enjoy. Rated M for what may be future activities. Yaoi, maybe future smut. Don't like, don't read.**

Dark clouds rolled in the sky, and loud thunder crashed around a grassy field. It was dark and the trees surrounding the green plain creaked and groaned as they were tossed about from piercing winds. Cold, wet water fell in sheets from the blanket of clouds, drenching the young toddler in flurries of chilly water. The grass was tall, muddy and difficult to maneuver in. The icy mud smeared into his clothing, permanently staining the white fabric. He was cold, of course, but he didn't have the opportunity to feel the chill from the harsh winds, water, or mud. He was running, as fast as his small legs could take him. His azure hair was plastered onto his face and neck. He was panting, hard. Everything on him hurt. His previously white hospital gown was grabbing onto every root, rock, and bead of mud that it had the reach to catch  
>He was tired and cold, but he fought these emotions with his determination and wariness. He had to run; he needed to get away from them. They wanted him to go against all of his morals. They wanted him to commit horrible sins only because they thought they had the ability to take advantage of him. They tried to trick him into thinking that what they did was for the good of the country, but he saw right through their charade.<p>

He was being chased, and he could barely tell where they were because of his senses being dulled from the circumstances he was in. Loud breathing, wet rain, dark skies, and numbed limbs kept him from noticing any immediate danger.  
>There were three guards, equally spaced out behind him. They were armed with sedatives and capture devices. They didn't want to nor had the ability to kill him. Although he was a mere toddler; he would grow into something that the government could absolutely not lose hold of.<p>

But he was determined to release himself from them; to get away from their wrath. He knew that it would inevitably be a difficult task, but he knew he did not want his life to be only a tortured existence.

He pumped his legs harder and harder, even while they were plagued with fatigue. His stained gown snagged on a particularly large protruding branch and he fell into another muddy puddle among the grass ahead of him. His face covered with muck as he picked himself up using small, thin arms. He would never give up; even if he failed this time, he would flee from their clutches repetitively until he would gain his freedom.

The enemies stopped their attempt at being rouges as the toddler's impossibly blue eyes spotted a helicopter rising out from the trees far off behind him. The light shone harshly against the grass in the dark night and covered over the blue-haired toddler.  
>"I guess I need to take this to drastic measures," he said under his breath. The light shined off of his hair and what little white there was on his gown, making his appearance obvious to his pursuers, but he had a trick up his sleeve.<p>

He quickly went into action and bent over into a crouch. He focused intensely, finding exactly what he was looking for. A roaring appeared in the back of his head and a familiar primal mood raged through his senses. It was sudden, only because it was needed under the circumstances. He forced the change quickly.

He closed his eyes and grunted as it began. Pain seared through his joints. His bones hitched and cracked and his blood roared in his ears. His skin tingled and itched as dark, ultramarine fur began to grow evenly across wet, golden skin. His bones in all places grew, elongated, and shifted to new places His face changed from strong and angular to fierce and feline as his nose shifted onto an elongated muzzle that was quickly covered with the same shade of fur. His body reconstructed painfully into a panther cub's graceful form Bright, cyan eyes opened to reveal their now ellipse-like shape. Now fully shifted, he hid under the grasses.

He was now fully disguised underneath the tall grasses with his small form, and the light above him lost his location and disappeared from his vision. He was almost away, almost free from their clutches. His newly refreshed hope fueled his legs into pushing harder; he went faster and headed for the lights miles away past a few hills. The light meant safety, security, and everything that was away from them. Away from the government. Away from his sadist captors. To a new life.

•••

The clouds were brighter, but still moved quickly across the sky, now fully refreshed from emptying all of their rain. The sun began to shine through cracks between the clouds, creating heavenly rays that reached the ground. A slight breeze navigated through the streets of Karakura. Everything still seemed gray from the still-departing clouds and a light layer of water covered the town.

Nnoitra walked with his mother, Neliel tu Odelshwanck, down an uncrowned street. He was only three years old, but he was already unnaturally tall for his age. His deep purple eyes scanned the streets with a childish curiosity. He held his mother's hand and walked with her casually down the street towards the bus stop so that they could ride it to home. They weren't poor, but his mother didn't like to overspend and saved as much money as she could.

They were walking by some apartment complexes. Although they didn't need to go by the apartments, Nnoitra's father, Kenpachi Zaraki, insisted that they get some exercise.

As they walked along the sidewalk they noticed a box on the side of the street. It was soaked from the previous rain and stood out against the light gray coloring of the sidewalk. Nnoitra immediately grew interested with the box and pulled his mother along with him to quench his curiosity.

As they approached, they noticed a hobo lying in the corner created by the stairs to an apartment complex and the sidewalk. He was soaking wet and smelled of soggy garbage and a scintilla of old fish. He had a scraggly beard and dark glasses, but the rest of him looked more like a pile of dirty rags mixed with garbage. In front of him, between what he assumed was the man's feet, was the dark, soggy box that they saw.

Inside of the box were a few wet kittens, also holding a strong smell due to the precipitation. There were three soaked kittens.

Two of the kittens were light brown on top and white on their underbellies. They played with each other roughly; the larger one leaning over the smaller while the smaller nipped on the other's almost translucent ear.

Nnoitra did find them cute, but what caught his attention was the third kitten. It was slightly bigger than the other two and was staring at him. It didn't seem to care about the other two, but that wasn't what was so surprising about it. It was blue, and the most unusual kitten Nnoitra had ever seen. Its fur was darkened to an ultramarine color and was dirtier than the other two. Pieces of grass, mud, and water dripped off from its unnatural fur color its cyan eyes held a deep flame of writhing emotions that didn't seem possible in the eyes of an animal. It seemed to have an almost human sense of knowledge hiding within its eye's depths.

Nnoitra turned to face his mother, his eyes flashing with an eagerness to learn about this creature. "Mum, ca' I have kitty?" young Nnoitra begged in the only way a toddler could.

Neliel turned her head away from the hobo and ceased their walking. She looked Nnoitra in the eye and saw his honest need for the kitten that was very noticeable amongst the other two. She debated whether or not it would be a reasonable choice and finally nodded in defeat. She found no reason to not buy a pet; if it was too much trouble then they could just pay someone to do it, not that they wouldn't try every other cheaper solution first.

So she got the unusual kitten for him, and they immediately cleaned and fed it. They put it in a new kitten bed they bought and it seemed quite happy. They cared for it like people would regularly care for a cat, until the next morning's surprise.

•••

They cleaned me, fed me, and gave me a bed, and now they won't stop screaming, thought the blue haired toddler when he woke up in the morning. He didn't understand why they were freaking out, because nobody had ever reacted to him changing form like that.

During the night, he changed back to his human form, but he didn't expect the family's reaction to finding a baby in the kitten bed the next morning to be so frenzied.

He thought changing to be a normal, natural thing to him. It obviously wasn't normal to these people. When the sea-green haired woman screamed the entire house awake at the sight of him; he awoke very surprised and moody. He'd been glaring at them the entire morning since he woke up wondering what their problem was. They have been staring at him, puzzled, for about fifteen minutes now.

"Ya know, he looks kinda like da cat," Nnoitra stated. That was what the family had been confused about. His eyes and hair reflected the kitten's traits and they couldn't tell what had happened.

"I agree with you Nnoi-chan, he definitely looks like that kitten. I wonder what happened. Excuse me, but what is your name?" Neliel spoke. She craned her head to the side as she asked the question.

"Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. I'm a werepanther," the blue haired toddler spoke casually.

The others in the room gawked at him, their mouths agape at what he had said like it was a normal topic. The others didn't believe him, but they soon realized that it might be the only explanation.

The family later realized that he was being honest, and kept him as part of their family while keeping his secret.

•••

Fifteen years later, Grimmjow and Nnoitra were seventeen years old and in high school. Grimmjow was raised mostly as a kitten until he was five because it was easier and less expensive, but he hasn't been allowed to–for his own safety–change into his cat form or anything in between for many years.

Nnoitra shared his room with Grimmjow because their house had limited housing for people. (Their house was decently large, but the room was used more for other purposes.) Their terms for sharing the room were that Nnoitra got first dibs on everything except for Grimmjow's bed. Grimmjow outgrew his kitty bed within a year and instead of sleeping with Nnoitra on his queen bed, Grimmjow actually preferred to sleep on the floor next to the bed. That was his property in the late hours.

At school they were deep friends but separated more by the start of high school, but are still close at home. Today, Nnoitra decided to try out something that his friends recommended to him.

"C'mon, don't be a wuss, Nnoi-kun, it's just a little taste of it. It really isn't dangerous," one of Nnoitra's best friends, Ikkaku, teased.

"I ain't a wuss and you know that, Baldy," Nnoitra snapped, now glaring at Ikkaku as he grabbed the rolled up piece of paper and lit it. He stared at it, secretly nervous, and then bravely pressed it to his lips. He took a drag and felt something strange take over him. His mind fuzzed up and his worries went down the drain. "Actually, dat ain't half bad," he said, mind fuzzed as he lay back into a very relaxed position.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this, drugs are bad right? But then again, who decides what is good or bad, wrong or right? He pushed the thoughts out of his mind as his brain swam in a joyful pool of unknowingness. The last thing being remembered was the knock at the door.

•••

Grimmjow, meanwhile, was just getting out of class with one of his friends, Renji. Although they weren't very close, they knew each others' names and got along with each other. They also happened to be in the same last period classes every day this semester. So they had some time to chat while they walked to the parking lot at the other end of the school.

"I think you should meet my friends, I mean, we're on friendly terms and stuff, right?" the redhead mentioned out of the blue. That was not something Grimmjow was expecting. He didn't have any care to meet any of his friends; he thought they would even stop being friends at the end of the semester or year. He didn't know how to respond to that.

"Sure pineapple, I could get to know a new group. Where do you guys hang out?" Grimmjow responded reluctantly. Renji pointed to a spot under a tree and nodded, showing the placement of their hang out. "Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Grimmjow nodded and turned to more of the direction of his car and left the redhead to his own mind.

Grimmjow was not only a student, he had a harsh job. It was the only thing on his mind at the moment because usually he would go there at that time, but luckily, he had a break from it today.

He actually enjoyed his job; it was supposed to be a job at a local store, the Urahara Shop, and it was as far as his family knew. They didn't know, couldn't know what he truly did as a living, because it would break their hearts and would force them to send Grimmjow to jail. He couldn't go to jail, because he would easily get caught by the government that he's been hiding from for so long.

He would go to his house today, and do homework, pretending to be normal. Or, at least, that was what he thought would happen.

•••

The sun rode low but was unnoticed as it was covered by afternoon clouds. The cirrus clouds dotted the sky, a particularly large one blanketed over the sun while many of the others caught the light, which made a bright, horizontal chandelier of harsh light in the sky's sunward direction. The rest of the sky was covered mostly, with spots of dark, cerulean hue.

The apartment complexes were dulled by the low amount of light reaching them, a harsh line of light on a corner of each from the side of the sky with sunlight. Two people were arguing in the shadow of a garage door of one of the more expensive complexes. Yelling could be heard echoing down the street.

"Get out, get out!" Matsumoto screamed as she threw her purse around at her paid entertainment. "You're hair is so strange, it can't be normal! How can I trust that you don't have any STDs or an ulterior motive when you call that your natural hair color!" She hit him on his right cheek with the bag and something heavy within the purse knocked him to the floor. His face stung and he knew it would bruise given time. His eyes were still defiant as he struggled with his pain sensors, resisting tears and putting his hands up to his face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I did tell you the truth. Why are you overreacting? I didn't..." he rambled on, trying to tame the wild, purse-flinging blonde. He backed away from her as her swings began to cover a wider width. They began to get to the edge of the sidewalk, allowing no more room for him to escape.

•••

Grimmjow rode on his Brandeis blue cock rocket down the long road. There was only moderate traffic so he weaved through cars easily, obviously going past the speed limit. He loved the air that flew past him and fluttered his blue mane. The feeling of exhilaration as his black riding jacked flustered about behind him, occasionally batting at his sides. He was happy, he loved to break the rules. A wicked grin split his handsome features as he rode down faster than any of the other cars.

He barely stopped at a red light at an intersection–he still has his rules–and turned his head towards a car on his left. The car was a black 2011 Mustang. He knew that one of those cars couldn't resist a challenge. He revved his motorcycle, calling for a small race, and pointed to a sign that said CONSTRUCTION ZONE 1000 FEET, signaling the end of their race. The other driver, barely visible behind tinted windows, nodded in understanding Grimmjow turned forward, his body positioned to easily accelerate when the light changed to green.

Time seemed to slow as the light changed. Grimmjow bent over slightly and shot forward, his instincts showing him everything that was happening around him even when it seemed like a blur to normal humans. His feline senses shot up and helped him accurately plan his future locations as he went. The wind blew harshly on him, almost blocking all sound from entering his ears under the roaring. He was in front of the Mustang easily, and was to the right of the street. The Mustang began to go faster, loud engine roaring with the effort. Grimmjow sped up, he was almost too fast to stay on the ground if he hit a pebble. At least these roads were surprisingly well paved.

Then, out of the corner of his eye he spotted a small splotch of orange, moving quickly. At first, he didn't think anything of it, but when he got close to it, it lurched out in front of Grimmjow. His eyes went wide, his instincts peaked and he turned. He braked as hard as he could as the orange spot in the road got close enough to show him a person with orange hair flying out into the street. Both of the man's feet did not have the chance to touch the floor yet and his eyes did not get the opportunity to view the oncoming danger.

Grimmjow got too close, and realized that he needed to do more lest he was going to hit the boy. His adrenaline pumped and his wheels screeched like sirens as he dug his heel into the ground behind his front tire. He successfully slowed down slightly as he pushed even harder and loosened his grip on the motorcycle. The front of the cock rocket tipped upwards drastically and the entire vehicle became almost vertical. The front tire flew over the boy's head just barely as Grimmjow slid off his ride to the ground in behind orange haired male and he dragged his back into the gravel for a few hellish seconds before he turned and rolled, his arms held protectively in front of his face. He rammed harshly into the wall of the side of a concrete staircase after rolling for an abundance of time.

He lay there, back to the concrete, wind blowing lightly. His eyes were closed and he panted harshly, his elbows rested on top of each other on the ground. The rest of his arms were resting in random positions. He felt like he was intact, but he couldn't quite tell just yet. Crap, he thought.

•••

The only thing that Ichigo could figure out from what was happening was that he was hit very painfully in the stomach from Matsumoto's purse and he tripped over the side of the sidewalk. In the side of his view were a light and the loud noise of a motorcycle engine and the passing of a larger vehicle with another loud engine. He didn't know how the motorcycle's sounds had ended up on the other side of him, but his adrenaline was easily activated at the thought of him being in the road near a car.

He fell–not so gently–onto the well paved gravel. His suit like coat felt wet for some reason, so he assumed it was rain. But then his senses caught him, there hadn't been rain for all of today, what could be making his coat this wet?

He turned his head cautiously, eyes bugging out of his head as he propped himself up on his elbows. He didn't know what to think. He saw the previous motorcycle turning and dragging on the pavement a many metres in front of him. He needed to find the rider; he was the one in danger.

He looked down, his eyes following a fresh trail of blood until it stopped. He continued to look in that direction to where the trail would've been. His brown eyes locked on a man laying on the edge of an apartment staircase. The man looked to be bracing himself against something. But he was now panting and trying to calm himself down. He noticed the man's strange hair color and noted that he might be alike to himself because of it.

Deep, cerulean eyes slowly opened to survey the area. As Ichigo ran over to him he couldn't help but notice the bluenette's golden skin and sharp features. Even in this bad situation the man looked almost completely unfazed. He sat on his knees by the man and surveyed his body for injuries. As he did he thought, undamaged, stylish shoes, check, long, lithe legs, check, hottest ass he's ever seen in loose jeans, check, slightly revealed washboard abs, check, semi-tight, white T-shirt under an incredibly cool rider's jacket, check, youthful, sun-kissed skin over incredibly handsome features, check, impossibly blue eyes glaring at my gawking expression, che- oh wait.

His eyes snapped away from Grimmjow's form in no particular direction. His expression changed to one of surprise and he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

He heard the man grunt as he began to rise. Ichigo immediately went to his side to help him up only to have his hands rudely batted out of the way. He stood, no help at all and walked, back straight and eyes focused, to his motorcycle. Surprisingly, it looked as if it had only gotten scratched. Ichigo noticed that the bluenette was not wearing a helmet of any kind and had blood beginning to drip and absorb into the back of his jeans. Ichigo didn't understand what brought the bluenette to react like this, would it be considered a hit and run? But he didn't even really hit him...

Ichigo was snapped from his thoughts when the blue haired man hopped onto his ride and began to rev the engine. "O-Oi! Matte Kuda-!" he called out (Hey! Wait!) but his words were cut off as the man turned around, eyes fiery with emotion when suddenly...

•••

Grimmjow opened his eyes after the crash slowly, preparing to get his bearings, when he saw that kid, the one that made him crash in the first place, staring at his body, mouth agape. He had no idea what that meant–was he hurt or something?–and decided to do what came naturally, and glared at the orange haired boy.

The boy continued to eye rape him slowly up his body and settled onto his eyes. The boy was shocked to see him, obviously because he thought Grimmjow wasn't awake yet. The strange boy averted his eyes and scratched his head, as if pretending that he didn't just rape him with his eyes.

Grimmjow began to get up, and saw the boy reach out to pick him up. He did NOT like to get help doing something he could've done earlier without help. He was only standing up, he didn't need this idiot's help. So he brought his arm up and swatted away both of the hands. He didn't need this, strange looks coming from everybody around. He decided that he only had one choice of what he could do, get away. He stood up to his full height and pridefully headed towards his vehicle. He hopped onto his motorcycle and revved his engine, prepared to leave and avoid the people's strange gazes and the boy's honey brown eyes. He heard the boy say "Oi! Matte kuda-" and he turned around to face him. The boy was shocked still when he turned around. He wondered what was wrong with the kid for a moment before something shocked his system. Recoil from the hit to the stairs finally got to him due to his adrenaline lowering suddenly.

His eyes opened slightly from surprise and pain as his helixed body fell to the sidewalk. His last memory was blurry as his vision swam around with the boy's orange hair. Orange swirls flooded his vision, and everything went dark

Grimmjow groaned and rolled over in bed. He felt strange, as if he wasn't where he was supposed to be. He realized what the problem was. He was in a bed, and he only slept on the floor, next to Nnoitra's bed. He was incredibly tired, for some unknown reason, but realized that he needed to get back to the more comfortable floor. And so he decided, after much debating, to open his eyes.

He discovered that he had absolutely no idea where he was. There was a white hospital bed, on him another–cursed–hospital gown, and a tank with a–wait for it–fish inside. His mother never got his family pet fish for a particular reason, and he was just about to do what he did to three fish about fourteen years ago.

He hopped off the bed, not caring about the many things that clattered to the floor that were once attached to him and sauntered over to the fish tank. He was getting exited; he hadn't done this in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, thanks for all of the favs, subscriptions, and my first review! It's going better than I thought and I feel like a puppy getting a steak and salmon sandwich every time someone favs and etc. Thanks for all of the support! And onwards. :D**

Ichigo brought the bluenette to the clinic next to his house after the accident. The blue haired man was cut and bruised but those weren't anywhere near what the real damage was. He had internal injuries from hitting the ground and slamming into the staircase's side. Somehow his smaller exterior injuries had healed impossibly quickly, even before he got to the clinic, but the wound from dragging and the interior ones remained.

Ichigo was currently picking up medicines that needed replacing. He was just getting back from his trip and was putting them away on the shelves of the storage cabinet. He gently placed each medicine in their proper positions and soon left to take care of their strange, blue haired patient.

Crash! Ichigo heard from across the hall he was heading through. He sped across the hallway to check up on his valuable patient. He skidded to a stop at the entrance to the door and paused. A look of shock plastered onto his face.

He saw, first, that all of the equipment was scattered across the floor, a mess that he'd have to clean later, and second, the blue haired male bent over the fish tank, his arm suspended in the air above the tank, and his hand dangling loosely over the water. He watched, gawking, as the male's arm blurred and the water splashed. He vaguely saw the man's mouth open as a golden blur shot out from the man's now un-submerged hand into his mouth. Ichigo couldn't comprehend what had just occurred until he saw his prized goldfish gone and the blue haired man swallow.

He didn't know how to respond. It's not every day that a patient eats your favourite goldfish. He just stood there, mouth agape, watching the man. "What?" the blue haired man asked, as if nothing was strange with his actions. The man grinned at Ichigo's expression, a lecherous glint in his eye as he looked at his facial features. The grin disappeared, though, when the man looked at his scrubs, a loathing glint replacing the old one.

Then the man turned around and stepped toward the window. Ichigo hurried forwards and grabbed a corded arm. The man stopped and turned to look at him, cyan eyes almost magically powerful, and Ichigo pulled him toward the bed.

Strangely, the man followed his arm for a short time before he grabbed the pillow on the bed and roughly threw it to the ground. Ichigo reactively gasped and stepped back, thinking that the man might be about to rampage–he definitely looked the type–but the man instead threw his body to the floor and curled up, in an unbelievably flexible position, around the pillow. He already looked peaceful, and surprisingly cat like.

Ichigo decided that he'd had enough weirdness, and turned to leave the room, before a thought stopped him in his tracks. He turned back around in the direction of the man and decided to snatch a little bit of eye candy. He looked the man up and down and everywhere his position would allow. Then he sat on his knees silently and his mind decided to move his body how it wanted him to.

•••

Grimmjow was curled up on the floor with the pillow, obviously pretending to be asleep, when he felt the orangehead's eyes on him. He did not like that. He was just about to stand up and slap some sense into him until he felt something touch him. The orangette's hand was on him, on his hair above his forehead. He felt the fingers dip into his azure roots and gently slide through his hair to his ear. He felt the nails scratch softly and he unconsciously purred at the delicious contact.

The fingers flinched slightly at the unexpected noise, but continued their escapade. They moved down to swirl with blue locks; then ventured to youthful, golden skin. He soothingly rubbed the back of the neck and then slid his fingers into the space between the contrasting pale gown and deep, glowing skin. Grimmjow realized the change in mood and began to moan lightly when his hands began sliding down gently. Each touch shocked like electricity through his system and communicated to his brain in such positive waves that, if he weren't in a sleeping position, would've caused him to lose control.

Just as he was settling into the mood, however, the two boys heard the door creak ever so slightly. Both boys jumped, startled at the intrusion and snapped their heads to the door. Ichigo widened his eyes while Grimmjow continued to pretend he was asleep, eye slit open just barely to peek at the intruder. With a puzzled expression, an older doctor looked at the men. It didn't look too strange; in fact, it looked as if the orangehead was picking him up and slipped underneath his gown on accident. But Isshin, according to his name tag, held a look in his eyes that made it obvious to the men that the older doctor knew exactly what was about to happen.

Grimmjow thought about pondering about why the doctor might know about those kinds of activities, but then remembered that he hated to think about things and instead closed his eyes fully and fell into an actual sleep.

•••

Ichigo stared wide eyed at his father, Isshin, for quite some time before he realized that it had been too long since he'd blinked or taken a breath. After he assessed the situation, he heard the blue haired man's quiet, calmed breaths, and stood up after removing his arm from the warm landscape of precious skin. He walked out the door wordlessly and paid no mind to Isshin's silent but understanding tone.

Truthfully, Ichigo didn't care at the moment that his father was being understanding and even humorous about the situation. His ears couldn't hear any of his father's words because he was still shocked. Shocked at what he was just about to do to the unknown blue haired man. He knew he was gay, he'd known for years, but he hadn't ever reacted to someone like that. For God's sakes he still didn't know his name yet!

He walked quickly to his room, mind a mess, and fell onto his bed to collect and organize his thoughts.

•••

When Nnoitra arrived at his house, he didn't notice anything out of place; well actually, he didn't really have the ability to notice anything. He staggered to the staircase and slowly dragged himself along. He only just began to realize what was happening. He honestly had no idea what had occurred before he found himself at an abandoned wear house around a half hour ago. He knew, and definitely felt the brain numbing effects of the drugs, but he found that they felt different from what he'd expected. His friends had described it much differently. It felt almost as if he'd fallen asleep after the second inhalation. He knew that he hadn't fallen asleep, though, because he felt tired in his muscles. He'd been doing something; he didn't know what, that was very tiring.

He slid on his stomach on the tiles above the staircase to his room to the left and stopped once he was fully enveloped by his room and fell asleep, not realizing Grimmjow's absence.

•••

"The subjects are falling for all of your traps, sir, just like expected," Tousen told the shaded figure. In one of the darkest buildings in town, the wind whistled through cracks in the broken down walls. Wood on all sides creaked and moaned with the strained effort of staying erect during the windy season. Small amounts of moonlight poured in from the torn ceiling only to be overpowered by a dimmed yellow lamp that hung loosely from the centre of the roof. A lone chair stood under the lamp on the one area not covered with matted hay, and in it laid a shaded figure, neat, brown hair reflected the dimmed light. Tousen and Cirucci stood around the straight-postured man in the lone chair.

"And what news do we have from you, Cirucci?" the man in the chair asked, a sly, darkened tone in his voice.

"Wonderful news! Tha' ladder guy is doing' everything we say just like tha others," she said joyfully. The man in the chair nodded and grinned although it was unseen in the shade of the dimmed light. His hands moved from his lap to slide his fingers together in the air. His elbows rested on his legs as he bent over slightly and rested his head on his hands.

He held this calculating pose for a short while before straightening up and said, "Very well done, we will commence operations, then." He unwrapped his fingers and let one hand land to his lap as the other hand waved the two away, to the outside of the abandoned wear house where they would follow his commands. "Oh, she will pay," he mused, "she will definitely pay."

•••

Grimmjow awoke when some tiny, female human tripped over him. Instead of being angry, he actually thought it was humorous. Oh, it was funny, he thought. Grimmjow, a mere two minutes later, was still fighting to contain his laughter from the incident. She came in to bring him breakfast, apparently, and didn't know that he was still curled up underneath the bed.

When her foot hitched underneath him it didn't hurt, of course, because she was small. She was very petite, incredibly lightweight, but looked sporty. She had short black hair and, due to the accident, she had food splattered across black and purple pajamas. She was glaring at Grimmjow, noticeably not understanding the humor of the situation.

After a couple more minutes, the orange haired boy came to the door, wondering why there was such loud, rumbling laughter. Grimmjow had almost calmed down by the time the orangette reached the door but oil was put on flames when he saw the orangehead's expression.

"Ichigo, tell me that he's on the floor next time! I swear, he was EXACTLY where I was walking to the bed! I bet he tripped me on purpose!" the girl whined. Ichigo shook his head, confusion twisting his features.

"You slept there for that long? What are you, a pet? Now, Karin, I had no idea that he was still there, any normal human would've moved by now," Ichigo lectured. But I'm no normal human, he thought to himself and tilted his full lips to be slightly malicious. Karin mumbled to herself as she stood, dusted off her pajama bottoms and stomped out of the room. "And besides," Ichigo continued, "I think you've had enough breakfast." Ichigo glanced at the fish tank and then glared playfully at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow returned his glare, now fully recovered from his laughter fit, and prepared to stand. He glanced quickly at the clock and then redirected hit it the orange haired boy. "Shouldn't kids like you be in school by now?" He stood to his full height and grinned at Ichigo. Ichigo looked to the clock and stuttered out a few things before he sprinted down the hallway from where he came previously.

Grimmjow walked to the doorway, looked both ways, and slyly made his way to the freedom of the outside. He knew where the place he was going to was from there. He wasn't going to go to school today, not enough time to get ready–he didn't want to–and he needed to get to his job sooner or later; today wasn't a break day.

He actually enjoyed his job. As long as he wasn't a victim, he was perfectly fine with working there. It always depended on which job he would get, though. He worked for a large gang. Not an unruly, trash dump of a gang; they generally were decently civil. He worked in the punishing and guarding branch, called the Brutes. There were five branches, the Boss, Hoes, Brutes, Dealers, and Docs.

The titles are pretty self-explanatory, but in case you need an explanation, here it is. The Boss is the branch of three central leaders. The Hoes, quite literally, were whores–male and female–that generally were guarded by a Brute. The Brutes are large, muscular individuals that guard each of the other branches and punish any customers that get out of hand. The Dealers simply sold the variety of drugs that the Boss offered. The Docs were doctors and surgeons that took care of the injured gang members and created new drugs and medicines that were tested on who knows what. Each branch had smaller branches off of it but they all had obvious names. The branches built up the large gang and secured their foundation as the top of Karakura and many areas surrounding it.

He was almost proud to be a part of something so big, although it was illegal so he couldn't tell any of his friends or family and had to do all of the activities in secret.

He walked along the gray cement casually in the beautiful morning light. Bright green plants grew between the cracks of the sidewalk nearest the grass. The plants were Dewey and exited in the soft lighting on the right side of the sidewalk and a large minivan roared its way past Grimmjow. A slight breeze brushed blue locks toward the light.

A tall building rose out amongst others, the shade of a corner catching Grimmjow's foot. He hadn't even realized that he was still in the gown, and supposed that he might look strange, but he would get a new set of clothes when he got in for work anyway. The shadowed building neared, and Grimmjow reached his hand within his gown, in the direction of a thickly muscled abdomen. He touched cool metal at his navel and unlocked the piercing to get a miniature key. He took the key out as the door came into view and he stopped at the entrance, once again looking both ways to avoid potential harm before placing the small key within the lock.

•••

Ichigo was in so much a hurry that he didn't realize the blue haired patient was not going to school until he arrived there. Now lunch, Ichigo wondered where he was. He knew he went to this school because he'd seen him on many occasions. He didn't know his name or much about him, though, because he was in a different grade, class, and group of friends. The blue haired man was older than him and in the senior classes, so he didn't have much of a connection to him. He wanted to find him because his sister, Yuzu, had told him that she saw him walking out the front door while she was cooking another breakfast. He knew that the patient was out and about, and his family hadn't cleared him to leave yet.

He finished his search, unsuccessful, and walked to his group of friends by the shading tree. His regular friends were all there as usual. He unpacked his lunch and sat down next to Renji and Tatsuki, and turned his head as he spoke, "By chance, do you know where that blue senior went? He ran away from our clinic before we said he could go."

"Seriously? I've been lookin' fer him too. He said he would meet you guys today," Renji responded.

"Wait, you know him? How's that?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, he's in my last classes every day. I told him he should meet us. He said he could today, and then the jerk just disappeared," Renji told.

Ichigo nodded in understanding. Then he thought for a bit and asked, "Hey, what's his name?"

"Grimmjow something," he responded and they both turned to enjoy their sandwiches. Hmm, Grimmjow, Ichigo thought.

His group of friends stayed abnormally quiet for a few minutes and it led to Ichigo getting lost in his thoughts for a short while. He thought about his job. Not the medical job at the clinic, but his secret job, the one he just couldn't manage to do right. Matsumoto hadn't been the first person like that. He'd been kicked out of many of those jobs for many reasons, his unwillingness to cooperate with certain commands, his shyness, his reputation. He just couldn't manage to do it correctly. Well, if you're semi-shy in this business, in fact, if you are even the slightest bit shy, you were not meant for it. He'd though he would get better, but it hasn't worked. It's a tough life being one of the Hoes' branch.

•••

Grimmjow walked down the dark, neon-lighted hallway. This hallway seemed alike to an arcade, with light blue neon that faded into indigo lining the edges and corners of the room. It was a short hallway, immediately after the door, but it held importance.

He turned his upper body to his right to an angular crevice in the wall and picked out a decent pair of boxers and a teal undershirt, then turned to the left to grab a pristine suit from the choices presented. He took a few steps forwards and looked to the wall of ties on the right wall. This was the most important part of his outfit, because it held meaning. The Boss didn't have different levels for different branches, but instead made your clothing be a symbol of your status. The suits, underwear and undershirt were based on the person's opinion, but the tie showed where stood.

On the right side were the Brutes' and Docs' ties. The main coloring showed the branch, and the trim distinguished the sub-branch. Grimmjow's was a deep, chestnut red with a handsome navy blue trim on the silky fabric. His colors showed that he was a Brute branch member in the Versatile sub branch, or in other words, a Brute Versatile. The Versatiles could do both jobs in the Brute sector, protecting and punishing. The red over green were Brute Saviors–protectors– and red over yellow were Brute Sanctions–punishes. The base colors for the others are: Boss are black, Hoes are orange, Docs are purple, and Dealers are green. All ties are pristine and made from an expensive, silk-like material.

Grimmjow didn't usually like the tight fitting outfits that they gave their members, but today he was going to a meeting where that wouldn't be a problem. At the meetings in this area, you need to give further proof of your ranking. Every member has an object on them that always is worn to show their status, and at meetings, it is demanded that it must be shown. His was on his navel, of course, so he could open his coat and shirt during the meeting. He might even be able to take off all upper body clothing if he could convince them.

He walked further down the hall, to the door at the end, and finished incorporating his tie. He walked through the door and headed to his office.

•••

The trees ruffled slightly and bright sunlight reflected off of the deep green leaves. The girls' hair rustled and the boys laughed together at the previous joke.

"Haha, Renji, you're so funny!" Inoue exclaimed. They all calmed down after a while and then continued conversing within their own groups.

"Man, that one's always great, that shy guy with the huge backpack told me that one during PE," Renji said.

"Hanataro? He has the greatest jokes but he's not good at the delivery, you're the pro at that," Ichigo said, smile on his features. They were walking home from school. Renji would normally walk with Grimmjow, but he was nowhere to be found. So Renji found us after a while and we were enjoying it quite a bit.

The girls and Ishida separated from the group, going the direction of their homes. The rest of the group walked in silence for a bit, no conversation spouting randomly just yet. Before they realized it, Chad crossed the street away from Renji and Ichigo and they were left alone.

"Hm, I usually take the scenic route to home, so I don't get ta see these houses often," Renji pondered. Ichigo nodded joyfully."By the way, what were you thinking about earlier, I saw that ya looked sad and your face went a bit white?"

Ichigo's eyes slightly tilted his eyes more open in surprise. "Oh, a-ah nothing," Ichigo stuttered.

"You haven't been my friend for so long for nothin', I know there's something up, and I'm gonna find out," Renji said seriously.

"No really it's noth-waah!" a very surprised Ichigo said as a dizzy tree of a man stumbled on top of him. Renji looked over and helped to support the diagonal man. The man stood upright again and walked, zombie-like across the sidewalk. They stared at the man until he disappeared from sight, then they walked home quietly.

•••

Grimmjow was exiting the conference room, now containing the knowledge of his jobs for the week. Today, he was protecting. Not his favourite job, but he had the ability to do it. Apparently this was one of the Hoes that didn't do anything right but stayed in the working business because they were too tricky or too nice to be fired yet. At least he had a punishing job tomorrow, that would brighten up his week.

He reluctantly buttoned up his shirt and suit as he walked out the door to his new job. He knew where he was going, because a lot of Hoes decided to try this kind of setting for customers. He even knew the best lookout platform. A place where he could see them clearly and not intervene with his partner's work.

He grinned as he left, clicking the door shut and walked calmly to the best club in town, Las Noches.

•••

After Ichigo checked the mail he realized his life was in danger. The Boss gave him a warning notice way too unexpectedly. Well, it seems that He only has one more chance, after today, to make up for his bad reputation. This means that he would have to give a customer a mind-blowing experience by tomorrow or he would be wiped from the face of the Earth. It was easily understood that he was in a bad situation and due to his limited timing; he would be treated like the rest of the people in his branch, by receiving a Brute for both of those days.

He used to receive Brutes every day, but after his incompetence was known, he stopped receiving protection. He only stayed in the gang because he was so nice that he could convince them to keep him. He would always say, "I'll do better next time, I promise," and they would accept that as an excuse because he sounded honest. He was honest though, and got better each time, but he couldn't improve enough each time. Now his time was limited, he needed to do his best for the next couple of days.

He didn't work at a gang because he liked it. It was honestly because he needed the money to survive. His parents bought him whatever he needed, but one day he realized that this was not supposed to be the case. His family was too nice; they would give and never receive. Ichigo, at the age of fourteen, noticed that his parents were stressed out. He searched for what was causing the trouble and found that he was the root of the problem. His parents couldn't pay for the house and clinic because they bought everything for their children and patients. Ichigo decided to pay them back, so he took the job from Shinji, some guy in his class.

He had been getting paid, even with his bad reputation, by the gang itself. He paid his parents' bills and his parents accepted their silent savior. He never told them about his paying the bills, nor about his job, but it made him much happier to know that his house was on safe ground.

He didn't particularly enjoy his job, because he usually only was able to serve women; his interests were otherwise. He hasn't been protected by a Brute in a long while, so he needed to readjust to that, not that it was going to be hard. The Brute usually tries to hide from the customer being serviced. He just needed to meet the Brute and get on with his job.

He sighed; he needed to get to his job now, and began to walk down the street to where his job would be taking place. His house, due to the clinic, was near the main centre of the city, so going to most places were just a short walk. He loved that; he didn't need to drive anywhere. He brightened his mood and straightened up in front of the building that had appeared so quickly that he'd almost missed it.

He pushed open the door mostly and then paused as somebody grunted for attention next to him. "You the Hoe?" a deep baritone rumbled.

"A-ah, yeah, I'm the H-" his eyes went wide and he blanched as he was met face to face with angular features, sun-kissed skin, and an unruly, blue mane.

Not surprisingly, Grimmjow looked just as unexpected of Ichigo being there as Ichigo was of him. "Hm, then I guess we should get started," said Grimmjow, ready to move on from the moment faster than Ichigo. Grimmjow replaced Ichigo's hands on the door and went inside before Ichigo followed.

**Probably going to be some good stuff happening next chapter. Smut coming up. Thank all of you again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long! I've been grounded for a while and couldn't get to writing, but I spent a whole lot of Spring Break writing like crazy. Next chapter should come sooner and another thanks to everybody!**

The club thundered and lights flashed randomly. A cascade of light and sound bursted throughout the club, so compact was the show that people were forced to move with the beat as it resonated within their bodies. Music, dancing, drinking. People were dizzy, happy, and prepared for the best and worst of deeds. A large, neon-lighted bar stood out as a bright red in contrast with the blues and greens showering the dancers and the purples and reds infused in the background of the DJ. A large sign held securely above the club, in the centre of the crooked semicircle shape of the ceiling. Bright, fluorescent blue let people know exactly which club they were in. The walls were dark, with some messy poles jutting out of some rough edges. Everything that was not lighted was black, where people began to participate in sin. A large balcony, more of a pathway even, stood around eleven feet above the dancers and circled around the entire club. An elevator was stashed behind a door to the left, and stairs were seated nearby.

Grimmjow had been here enough times to know almost everything about this place, because many Hoes were posted to work here. He knew Kazeshini lat the DJ stand, within the wall in the back; Mabashi at the bar to the right, the only place with tables other than the balcony; Choe and Zommari, the balcony guards; and the guards Hachigen and Jidanbou were situated near the door. Nothing unusual about the surroundings yet, Grimmjow thought. Crowds of people were dancing, so he began his work, not play.

Grimmjow turned left and headed to the stairs before waving a farewell to his job acquaintance. He rushed up the stairs and took a seat in one of the balcony chairs, watching his partner in crime pre-cautiously as he chatted nonchalantly with Zommari who, as usual, was remarkably serious. He saw the Hoe's customer come in. It was obvious that she was the customer because she had some very noticeable green hair that reflected off of the neon lights. She was the epitome of youth, and he'd seen her as a customer a few times before. He watched as Mashiro searched the anthills of people. She found him and rushed excitedly over to him. The only description given to her was that he had orange hair, but it seemed that was all she needed. He supervised as she closed in on him and surprised Ichigo from the back. He was tricked so easily, Grimmjow almost face palmed.

He watched as they chatted idly for a moment and then rushed to the dance floor, Ichigo as red as a strawberry the whole way. Grimmjow smiled slightly at the sight. "I should warn you, there was a shady character that appeared early on tonight. He has been watching people like he was searching for someone for quite some time. He's been alone at a table for hours," Zommari warned.

Grimmjow scanned the large room and soon spotted the lone man. He was sitting cross-legged and had his head resting on his hand, elbow on the table. His other hand rested on his other side, dangerously close to something large in his pocket. He wore a dulled, light-blue striped button up and black trousers with suspenders. His hair was dark brown and scraggly and his features well shaven. "I see what you mean. What do you think is in his pocket?" Grimmjow responded.

Zommari shrugged and both continued to survey. Grimmjow's focus increased as he saw the shady man's eyes widen and the man stood up. The shady man walked toward the dance floor, hand cupped around the top of whatever was in his pocket. Grimmjow stood and hurried to the stairs, hoping that it was not a real situation. Most situations were fine, but when they included a gun, they could interrupt the Hoe's work. He shot down the stairs and shoved his way through the crowd.

•••

Ichigo was incredibly surprised when he found his customer, Mashiro. She jumped up behind him and made him almost scream like a girl. He was not expecting that and, due to that particular incident, was blushing deeper than a cherry. They'd been talking for a short while now and he was beginning to get a feel for her.

"So why don't we go dance?" she said suddenly. Well, technically it wasn't sudden because everything she said made it seem like she was in a hurry, and it sounded like she was used to it that way.

"S-sure!" he stuttered, and she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd. She stopped at an open space on the dance floor and immediately put his hands on her waist and shoulder. She placed her hands perfectly on him and they slow danced to the not-so-slow song.

After a few minutes the song finally turned to a slow one, perfect to match their rusty movements. "Well, the reason why I do this is because I have a full time job, and I just don't have the time to get into an actual relationship, so make this like a date that ends up being better than we both thought it would end up being. I want it to seem special," she opened up and she blushed ever so slightly.

"Of course," he said reassuringly, glad that he didn't stutter, and tilted his head forward, leaning into her close. She followed his movements and the kissed, but an unexpected feeling went through his body. Their mouths were pressed close, but it felt unconnected void of any real feeling. Like kissing a rock or a frog. Their body's contorted slightly from the noticeable discomfort. His mind shouted to him that she was not meant to be his mate. He knew that this would only be one night, but his senses shouted at him, like usual, that what he was doing was the most absolute wrong.

They separated at the sound of a loud yell that shifted into a grunt within the crowds behind them. There were plenty of noises around them, but that one was not of people laughing or talking. He saw a slight flash of azure and he realized that he was being protected by his Brute. He turned to the customer and smiled in assurance of her safety. She smiled back at him gleefully as she hugged him close.

It was then that a shot rang out amongst the people. Mashiro's eyes went wide and she loosened her grip on him. "Wait, that was tonight?" she screeched in question, "Sorry, honey, but I'll have to take you up on that dream night tomorrow. Same time, OK?"

Ichigo nodded, unsure of what was happening. He heard the snap of bone and a scream began right as she moved from him and disappeared through the crowd in the direction of the back door. He was stunned in place. He thought, _wait, what just happened?_

•••

Grimmjow made it to the shady man halfway to his destination. The man had his eyes trained carefully on the green haired dancer. Grimmjow shoved his bulky body directly in the way the man was headed and glared at the man. They were incredibly close, the man could not escape the blue haired beast once he'd found his prey. The man looked down slightly to the blue haired man, his once confident eyes turning to one of uncertainty. "Why hello, I am Tsukishima. Now, if you would excuse me," he turned to go around the bluenette.

Grimmjow grabbed Tsukishima's shoulder as the man started to move. Instead of using words, Grimmjow flashed his fist and situated it in the middle of the other man's sly features. The man flew back, the surprise evident on the man's expression. A sick, quiet crack was heard and the man fell to the floor, yelling and then grunting as the ground hit his back.

The strobe light shined off unruly, blue locks and Grimmjow's shaded face neared the man on the floor. He grabbed the shady man's shirt by the collar and pulled him up. The struggling man thought, I brought this for a reason, and grabbed the object in his pocket. Grimmjow saw his attempt and grabbed the man's wrist. He grinned maliciously, close to the other man's face. The worried male, cocky and cunning still, breathed, "What kind of hair is that?"

Grimmjow, enraged, mistakenly let go of the man's wrist to punch him across the face. The other male, though in serious pain, gripped his pistol and slipped it out of his pocket. He faced it to the bluenette's head and shot.

Grimmjow saw the glint of the gun and noticed his mistake immediately. Thanks to luck, the man's. Vision and balance were off from the punch and the slug was planted harmlessly in the wall of the club. Grimmjow, now aware of the situation, threw Tsukishima to the floor and dove through the crowd.

Panting, Grimmjow arrived in the clearing of people with Ichigo. "Guy, gun, who's he after?" he panted. He looked around and noticed that Mashiro was out of the picture. "Oh, good." He scanned the crowd and amongst the confused and rambling people, and saw Tsukishima running out the front doors, getting out of there before the guards could realize that he was the one that shot the weapon.

Grimmjow looked to Ichigo, to see if he was in good condition, and observed the strawberry's mouth moving. He couldn't hear any of the words, though. His ears were muffled by a ringing from the previous discharge.

Ichigo grabbed his wrist and began leading him through the crowd. They both shoved past many of the stilled dancers. Grimmjow realized that he was being led by his Hoe, and decided to halt his movements. He released himself from Ichigo's weak grasp and rotated his arm so that he was now grabbing Ichigo's wrist, and pulled him in the direction of the bar, a handsome grin splitting his face.

He dragged Ichigo along until they reached the bar, where Grimmjow obliged on shoving Ichigo into the seat next to him before sitting down himself. "Two lemon drops," Grimmjow grumbled, interrupting another couple's order. Mabashi nodded in their direction and scribbled into his notebook.

Ichigo made a move to stand, but was stopped abruptly when a large hand was placed on his shoulder. He obeyed the hand and sat back down. "Chill, we can relax a bit Ichigo," Grimmjow rumbled, an uncontrollable shudder taking over Ichigo's body at the way his name rolled off the other man's tongue. _Wait, what kind of reaction was that?_ Ichigo thought.

Mabashi returned with two drinks. There was iridescent yellow in delicate cocktail glasses with a thin, vermillion straw that was bent in a cute little loop. A small quarter of a lime was held securely at the opposite side of the straw, causing entropy in the sequence of sugar lining the rim. He lithely set down the drinks, and professionally turned to take care of other customers.

"I usually get the Aquarium, but you don't seem the type. These are good, too," Grimmjow stated bluntly as he turned to Ichigo.

"Th-thanks," Ichigo stuttered against Grimmjow's vicious aura. Ichigo hated when he stuttered and mentally slapped himself. Ichigo decided to try to start a conversation, "So, uh, what about March Madness?" and was shocked when he saw Grimmjow's expression shift onto a satisfied grin.

"I was betting on Kentucky," he said.

"Oh-well, I was voting on Kentucky State, our choices are pretty close, right?" Ichigo pretended to know what he was talking about. He opened his mouth to continue but was shocked when an abrupt, bellowing laughter blocked his words.

"There is no Kentucky State in March Madness!" Grimmjow said, mocking grin firmly in place.

"Oh! Uh-well I-" he stuttered until it became incoherent babbling and he blushed brightly. Grimmjow laughed again and they both smiled at each other.

•••

The time at the club went on so quickly that both men were surprised when the bar closed so soon. Ichigo invited Grimmjow over to his house because Grimmjow's was a very far distance for a drunken man to walk. Grimmjow grumbled in acceptance but worried when the man gave a lecherous grin. They walked the short distance to Ichigo's house, and rushed surreptitiously up the stairs. Everybody in the house was asleep except for them, but they were sluggish themselves, so they decided to go straight to bed s that Grimmjow was laying comfortably on the floor and Ichigo lay in his usual spot atop his bed.

Ichigo turned restlessly in his covers. He'd been there for only five minutes but was still disappointed. He thought he would've fallen asleep as he hit the pillow but sleep was evading him skillfully. He was still tired, but restlessness disagreed with his body.

Ichigo gasped quietly when he felt something lightly touch his shoulder. He soon found that it was not headed for his shoulder, but for the blanket around it as his shelter was thrown off him rudely. He looked over his shoulder at a very annoyed looking Grimmjow. "Can't sleep," he stated simply.

"Are you cold? Why can't you sleep?" Ichigo asked, disliking the coldness curling around him in wisps of frigid iciness. Grimmjow responded with a simple but deeply complicated grunt and shifted Ichigo onto his back with one powerful hand. Ichigo shivered as the new position brought on an entirely new abundance of cold to his sensitive skin. The chill dug into his body and grated against his senses.

Grimmjow dragged himself to his knees tiredly and stretched his body over Ichigo and stretching his thick neck to Ichigo's face. Ichigo's eyes widened as their faces neared and warmth from a deeply toned body slid into his pores and soothed his entire upper body and easily ceasing his shivering. Their chins smoothly slid across from each other. Ichigo went bright red as he realized the coming events.

Grimmjow pressed their lips together and turned his head to match Ichigo's. Grimmjow moaned, deep comfort and shocking arousal flowed throughout his body and seeped into every cell of his being. Ichigo accidentally slipped out a whimper and Grimmjow obliged in licking Ichigo's bottom lip, begging desperately for entrance. Ichigo was surprised when he felt a tongue gently slide along his bottom lip and parted his lips slightly in shock. Grimmjow took this chance and dove into his mouth. Ichigo copied Grimmjow and they gratefully mapped each other's mouths. Their tongues twisted gleefully together and caused Ichigo to whine when Grimmjow released himself from his lips and moved his lips downward to Ichigo's chin. He laved his tongue precisely over the porcelain skin. Ichigo shuddered when he felt the tongue accurately pinpointing every sensitive nerve, a myriad of electricity causing blood to pool at his groin.

Grimmjow lowered his tongue to the neck and began pecking delicate kisses down his chest. Ichigo felt each touch shock his nerves and pleasure reining over his common sense. The wet appendage continued its trail along a toned abdomen and an index finger plucked at his pajama pants.

Coldness was no longer a problem as warm hands thrust off his bottoms and lips began selecting the sensitive visceral areas. Ichigo's darkened eyes gazed toward the tongue circling the base of his member and for merely a second smooth, chocolate brown locked with astral, cobalt blue. But the link was undone when Grimmjow continued his work, sliding his tongue gracefully up the length and rotating around it sensually until the wet appendage reached the top and swirled his tongue around the tip. He opened his mouth wide and wrapped it around the length and sucked gently. Ichigo groaned as a new spasm of uncontrolled arousal swam through his veins.

Grimmjow's cultivation slipped as he released an uncontrollable moan that vibrated through to Ichigo. Ichigo gasped and grabbed Grimmjow's hair hopelessly, willing Grimmjow into action. He obliged easily and engulfed the length thankfully and began a strong, slow pace. Ichigo gripped tighter around cyan locks and the pace quickened and strengthened. Grimmjow quickly pulled down his jeans and began stroking himself and carried on pleasuring Ichigo. Soon Ichigo found that he couldn't tame himself, and grunted his only warning before releasing himself into the warm cave. His senses over flowed from the orgasmic release and intense excitement and forced him to let out a long, intimate groan. Grimmjow continued to suck him dry and finished off by swallowing the entire amount. Grimmjow completed his work on himself and hunched over to prepare for the waves of emotion that were sure to come.

They smiled deliriously as euphoria hit their systems. Massive waves of relief surged through their beings, but soon the euphoric orgasm shifted into a comforting silence and Ichigo barely had a few minutes until he was captured by a deep sleep and Grimmjow collapsed. They both didn't move a centimeter until morning.

•••

Slivers of dawn's light seeped in through the windows of Ichigo's room over piles of confused blankets. A small line of orange glow rested along a single lock of hair, enhancing it to glow an electric blue. Two men, undressed but fully covered due to the mess of sheets, lay in awkward positions around the floor and bed. Everything was silent other than the silent snoring emitting from the larger man.

Grimmjow awoke from a pillow to the face with a raging headache. He rolled over and his corded arm grasped the pillow tightly and threw it to the doorway where an unnoticed Yuzu stood.

"Ichi! Your friend hit your little sister with a pillow, and all she wanted to do was tell you breakfast was ready! Aren't you going to do something?" Yuzu nagged.

Ichigo turned his body so he lay on his back and planted his glassy eyes on Yuzu. "Mm, jus' wakin' up. What do you need Yuzu?"

Yuzu exhaled dramatically, "You need to come down to breakfast and your friend's a jerk." She hurried out the door to serve Karin, who was already awake.

"Wait...what friend?" Ichigo mumbled and looked down and amongst the mountains of screwed up sheets discovered a mildly disgruntled Grimmjow.

"Bastard, don't even remember me?" he grumbled and sat up. Ichigo began to remember the night's events and paled, then blushed. Grimmjow grinned, seemingly proud of his work. Ichigo groaned and reached for his bottoms, and Grimmjow stretched, that forced him into a feline-like yawn. After they were fully prepared, they both stood and went downstairs to the delicious smell of breakfast.

•••

Trees waved in the light wind and bright sunshine bathed the campus. Leaves glowed from the wash of sunlight and moist, patchy shade covered benches. The well-paved floor glowed a bright gray and potted plants smiled from the top of a large building. One side of the building shadowed basketball courts and the edge of a gleaming field. The bright side of the building gave out an intense chalky gray. The windows' glossy sheen reflected the sunlight to create stripes that played and mingled within the shadows of the trees. Within one of the windows on the higher part of the building held a shaded, crowded classroom.

"Alright class today we will introduce a new student. Please write your name on the board," Mrs. Ochi announced. The lone student at the front bowed to the classroom and turned to the board.

"Luppi Antenor," the petite student told the class respectfully. He turned to the class and moved to the back of the classroom. Luppi murmured, "1 on 30," and sat down silently.

Grimmjow turned his head over and noticed that Luppi was directly behind him, staring at him intently. He turned back and sighed, _anoher nutjob_, he thought.

•••

A large group accumulated after school. The group of usual friends was already large but with three newcomers seemed all the more massive. Along with the regular group, Grimmjow, Renji, and Luppi followed. Grimmjow and Renji joined the group because Grimmjow didn't bring his car, due to his arrival being a walk to school from Ichigo's house. Luppi's reasoning was unsaid and unnerved the others. They chatted nonchalantly, the area, even with the large group, becoming edgy around Luppi.

The group soon dispersed into smaller groups of one or two people headed home, with the exception of one group of four. Ichigo, Renji, Grimmjow, and Luppi walked in an awkward silence. "See ya Renji," Ichigo broke the silence and Renji waved his goodbye and continued to his house. Grimmjow was next to Ichigo, Luppi in tow, before they heard a noise. A rustling was taking over a bush to their right. Ichigo and Grimmjow turned their heads and stopped as a tall man rose out of the bush.

"Nnoitra? What are you doing here?" Grimmjow asked, tilting his head slightly. Nnoitra dragged his sluggish body across the lawn and stepped onto the harshly lit sidewalk. His eyes were foggy, almost glassy, as he continued his slow decent across the sidewalk. "What're you doing? You can walk home with us if you want," Grimmjow said. He noticed something was wrong easily and grabbed Nnoitra's shoulder. Nnoitra's body sloped deeply at the grasp and slid, zombie-like, from his grip. "Nnoitra!" he raised his voice, anger flaring.

It was then that he felt something hit his leg. It was something small, almost like a stick. He twisted his neck to the interference and saw Luppi's leg stuck to his leg in an askew position. Luppi's face showed shock and a slight wince appearing on the petite man's features. He watched Luppi move into a fighting position, a very weak one at that. Grimmjow squared up, readily able to fight now that his anger had peaked. Luppi dove in for a punch and a proud Grimmjow allowed the attack to pass through his defenses. He knew what was going to happen, and he was going to humiliate the petite man for it. Luppi's hit landed on the side of a steely abdomen. Luppi winced and curved his neck to see Grimmjow's mocking grin. Grimmjow brought his elbow down onto Luppi's head and the petite man crumpled to the floor beneath the tall beast.

"Well, I was never good at this kind of combat, why don't we go to the park at 8:30 and settle this, then?" Luppi spoke, and Grimmjow only had the time to grunt in confusion before the little man turned around and ran off down the opposite side of the street. Grimmjow and Ichigo looked at each other questionably before Ichigo snapped back to reality, grabbed Grimmjow's ear, and reprimanded him until they separated at his house.

•••

Silver light tinted the sidewalk and blinked reflections off wind brushed masses of leaves. A dark shadow hid underneath the luminescent source of illumination from the waxing gibbous. Grass rolled and slid along one another with the gentle, clean air slipping between and around them; crystal clear slits of silver wobbling about on each strand. An illuminated gate enclosed a very spacious, wavy expanse of grass spotted with trees and bushes. A lone boy stood out among the foliage, impatience plastered on his features. He rested on a tree, foot tapping unseen as it was hidden under vegetation.

Grimmjow didn't know exactly what was being settled, but he knew that Luppi had wanted to fight, and he liked a good fight. As long as he could beat someone up without getting in trouble (because he had a witness to prove that Luppi had challenged him instead of the other way around), he was perfectly fine with fighting for no reason.

Grimmjow arrived at the park about seven minutes late. He knew Luppi would wait, even if he'd been an hour late. He stalked up to a tree with a misplaced white splotch interfering with the beauty of the park.

Luppi exhaled incredulously and began his ascent to the large man atop a hill. Soon they neared each other and halted, facing each other. The hill positioned Grimmjow above Luppi, exactly where he liked and planned to be.

"Alright, we should start soon. Jus' give me a little bit ta get ready," Luppi said and grinned mischievously. Luppi stood his ground and stretched his neck up toward the sky. Silver illumination painted his face and reflected gleefully from his smile. Grimmjow could only watch, stunned as he watched the next event unfold. Luppi inhaled and puffed up his chest pridefully and let loose a loud, ominous howl, leaving Grimmjow to watch in puzzlement as the petite man's body began to shift.

**Hope you like it! And by the way I do take constructive criticism and etc. Next one should come out much sooner. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers, I was caught with a major case of writer's block and couldn't finish the chapter. Hope you guys like cliffhangers!**

Grimmjow watched, a confused fuzz blurring his mind's clarity with puzzlement. The other man's shadow beneath him squirmed and bent. Luppi's head twisted maniacally, forcing cracking and snapping to shake his form, and hair cultivated with unnatural frequencies. Luppi's mouth split jaggedly into a repulsive mixture between a muzzle and lips. His nostrils flared in reaction to the pain as his eyes half shifted into human pupils holding huge irises yet uncaringly blind to the lack of light-enhanced color surrounding them.

His spine snapped and his shoulder blades creaked, causing him to wince and whimper slightly. Greasy, taupe hair grew out in rough patches and clothes ripped loudly. His hips and legs creaked and snapped to create an awkward bend in an unsuitable but symmetrical position to his other. His feet curled and lengthened into a disgusting region of bumps and wrinkled, dark skin. A gurgling sound forced itself from the creature's throat, soon to be recognized as a despicable laughter.

Grimmjow watched, distain etched into his angular features. Luppi was not what he was supposed to look like, as if the government had messed up on his experiments. He figured that he was a failed test subject. According to the misshapen limbs and random crevices, it seemed to be the only explanation. It took the petite man a much longer and more painful time to change, and he looked like a gross mass of limbs instead of a beautiful, serene animal. He still questioned the eagerness and reason for the misfit to be challenging him, but he was not a critical thinker, he was a beast of instinct. He growled at the confused mass of dog man and began his own, almost perfect, shape shift.

Grimmjow twitched excitedly in anticipation, willing on the change. The bigger man's back crouched over in preparation and he bent his knees precisely. Beautifully savage claws slid out from his nails, glinted the moonlight, and scratched at well-fitted sneakers. Sleek, ultramarine fur grew in orderly waves along his arms. He inhaled deeply as a fresh wave of uniform pain electrified his insides. He felt organs wiggle and rearrange excitedly, neatly slipping into fresh, new positions. His skin tingled and changed color simultaneously to prepare for the true layers of fur to form. Angular features, previously a shaded golden, smoothly glowed silver and began protruding gently outwards. His nostrils bent into slits and darkening into a wet, black addition to an elegant muzzle. Beneath the soft sides of freshly morphed flesh, enlarged, sharp teeth appeared in an evenly spaced row underneath the upper muzzle's shadow. Pointed ellipses centered themselves in the centre of bone-piercing, aqua irises. His hair flattened and changed shades as his ears simultaneously rose atop his head and grew outward to the air only to be voluntarily laid back onto the skull.

An even blanket of silver-lit strands grew out along the entirety of his beautiful form, ending at the tip of a newly formed tail. Toned legs reacted as his knees locked into new slots and bones stretched underneath glinting fur. Hands and feet transformed into graceful paws and muscles slid in deep blue waves beneath his coat of fur and clothes dropped to the floor in small, tattered piles. His spine clicked into accurate locations and a low growl escaped within deep pants.

Serene and beautiful, the feline's sparkling cyan orbs gleamed toward the scruffy canine. They were prepared for battle now, and in realizing this switched quickly to battle stances. They growled fiercely for only a moment until a blue flash disappeared and a bloodthirsty maw with silver sparks appeared into Luppi's vision so dangerously fast that he couldn't even blink in surprise before they engaged in a painful locking of jaws.

Grimmjow voraciously dug his sharp fangs into Luppi's vulnerable muzzle, a deep growl vibrating through him as adrenaline surged through his arteries. Luppi attempted a desperate grunt when their bodies thumped onto the floor loudly. He continued resentfully cutting the gums until a barely audible whimper sounded and he decided to continue to other places, so he released his death grip and moved to a new location. Barely inches from his original spot, his instinct lead him to a sensitive jugular and he bit down until warmth coated his maw. He licked greedily and tossed his head to the side to diminish any remaining hope of having it heal cleanly. Before he could move on, though, a twisted hand shoved his head to the side, effectively removing the loosening jaw from his gash.

But Luppi was unable to move his neck, because the muscle, and more importantly the vital artery, was ripped to shreds as a result of the feline's death tool. He desperately kicked his distorted lower limbs in an attempt to nudge him away from his squirming body. But the werepanther was stubborn and maintained a steadfast grapple. Luppi felt the panther begin to separate, but was highly disappointed when claws disengaged and cut into a mass of unorganized fur and skin.

The werepanther was quickly becoming increasingly enraged as the smaller beast's legs jabbed and poked at him. The feline was losing himself to his temper and no longer cared about having fun with his prey. He growled a simple warning before unleashing a portion of genuine wrath onto Luppi. He unhooked his claws and thrashed wildly at the weakling.

Luppi's eyes widened blue flashes covered his vision and whipped his face into every direction. He let out a cry, but soon realized the reality that was about to come. His heart raced and his throat contorted to release a loud, humiliating squeal of dread.

The blue beast's insane eyes glared searingly into the grotesque face before it in repulsion, then glinted with malice at the gurgling cries of the hideous bunch of limbs. The lithe feline carried on, tearing and shredding, though stopped suddenly. It was apparent on the panther's features that it was no longer amused, so it gracefully slid it's paws downward until one grazed over the soft layer of sensitive underbelly. After reaching the exposed platform, the large cat flashed a glance at the canine's tattered face and gleefully dug its incredibly sharp claws into the thin layer of flesh. Blood gurgles as the big cat slowly dragged its fine claws down the stomach and was slightly astonished when the mutt did not react in the slightest. The panting and muffled yowling was silent.

The panther stopped digging and twitched its ears expectantly. No sound. So it grumbled lowly and removed itself from the disgusting figure, highly disappointed. It turned around and padded away softly. Before exiting the park, though, it paused for a small moment to glance into the sky. A wave of excitement and bliss ran throughout his being as the temporal fixture reflected the relaxed cyan. It then turned toward its destination and trotted away.

•••

A lone house secluded itself from the moonlight, peeking between trees with patches of glowing brick. A silent forest shined specks of silver, reflecting from leaves in brightly-tipped waves of green. Sheltering itself from the moon using trees, the darkened house creaked on an unstable foundation, as defenseless as its curtains from the gentle breeze excavating the forest. Amongst the writhing of the dirty, green curtains wallowed a clean splotch of orange.

"Okay then, let's get started," the customer said excitedly. Ichigo turned toward him and nodded before starting his work.

It could be his last night, because tonight was his last chance to prove his worth to the Boss. He was nervous and jittery, but held his feelings within himself as much as he possibly could. This time he was incredibly lucky, though, because his customer didn't think that his orange hair was unsuitable or unnatural, probably because his hair was just as odd.

The pink haired man dropped his suitcase gently and brought his thin arms up to his lab coat's collar. He impatiently weaved his long, lithe fingers around so that he undid each button neatly before tossing the now useless garment to the floor and fingered the edge of his pants before he dropped them to the floor in a mixed up pile of blue. He bent over and pecked the deceivingly innocent orangette on the lips, quickly blocking Ichigo's vision of him momentarily by a wave of color moving over his face, which ended up being his shirt that was disregarded onto the floor, still buttoned.

Ichigo gulped nervously, but wouldn't let his nerves take hold of him now. Right now he was working, and he was going to do as well as mentally possible. With his newly reinforced mind, he concentrated deeply and began his job.

A tanned, strawberry-scented arm wrapped around a pale back and pushed their bodies close as Ichigo slid off his belt, suit coat, and tie and leaned onto the rough bed. The other man vibrated a subtle moan as he bent his lean body even deeper into Ichigo. Their eyelids lowered and darkened as their mouths drew near, but before contact the orange haired man slid off a neat, white button up and pressed both bodies onto the bed on top of each other. The orangette's lips parted and his face reactively blushed, forcing a groan of appeasement from the man staring down into the darkened, brown eyes.

Their faces closed in and contacted freshly. Their mouths moved along each other slowly, luxuriously as they laid themselves out onto the bed. Soon their mouths mixed with each others and tongues moved about slyly, but after swirling for a while they unstuck from each other and the orangette repositioned his body toward the bottom of the bed, simultaneously stripping the remainder of the pink haired man's fabric from his waist with the tips of the fingers of his left hand. The orangette shifted into a position above his customer, his darkened vision slowly shifting to the upright tower before him. His elbows bent gently so his lips could graze the weeping head, and his tongue dripped from his mouth to the tip of the man's length and smoothed out the warm liquid around the rounded head, causing the pink haired man to moan gently at the smooth wave of contentment that flowed through his body. The orangette shifted his head to the side and licked warmly down the member until he reached the bottom, where he licked around the base, just as he'd learned from the night before.

He opened his mouth wide and engulfed the hardened length almost completely. His lips tensed and he began to suck, his head slowly moving backwards as he powerfully tried to pull the other man into orgasm. The other man was grunting and groaning his pleasure as the orangette worked, his groaning growing louder as they continued.

The orangette paused halfway up the stem as he heard light footsteps on the creaking floorboards of the house. Ichigo panicked inwardly, because he knew that his job included not pausing or messing up while giving the customer their pleasure. Although thankfully, this was not a time when he was going to be reprimanded for this type of mistake. The pink haired man snorted in surprise at Ichigo when he'd paused, but then realized his situation quickly. They both heard the footsteps and were paused in shock before the pink haired man realized his danger.

"Crap, my wife!" the pink haired man whispered loudly as he attempted to leap from the bed but was interrupted when he noticed that he was still in a shocked strawberry's mouth.

The heavy footsteps stopped at the door for a fraction of a second before a loud bang sounded the sad end of a rusty wooden door. Three pairs of eyes widened and shock created a frozen frame of gawking faces. "WHAT, THE, HELL!?" a surprised blue haired beast of a man shouted into the bedroom.

The two men on the bed sat up straight immediately in spite of one being stark naked. "E-erm, I was just doing my job, a-a-and–" Ichigo was cut off by a glare.

"Get outta here Pinky," Grimmjow said moodily to the pink haired man, his ocean-like eyes flaming with emotion. The startled man glared at Grimmjow momentarily before leaving behind Grimmjow swiftly. "I was going through the forest and heard some strange noises, came to see what it was. Found Szayel messing with my property." Grimmjow explained, still highly enraged and ignoring his body's tired protesting.

"Get out of my house you two! I'm done with you," Szayel complained loudly from another room. And with that Grimmjow gladly grabbed the orangette by the wrist and dragged him out of the room and to the outside.

**I've gotten a bit of a block so it might be a while before I continue this story.**


End file.
